


Just One Date | Orange Cassidy One Shot

by Heelstylerollins



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelstylerollins/pseuds/Heelstylerollins
Summary: OFC works backstage on AEW and Orange likes to make her mad on a weekly basis, she felt like he hated her but then Kris Statlander proposes another theory.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Original Female Character(s), Orange Cassidy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Just One Date | Orange Cassidy One Shot

It had been a stressful few months, she had been working with AEW since their start on television, she was in charge of getting talent to the curtain at the right time, someone was always on her ear telling her who to get and where to find them, well sometimes, other times she had to scramble to find them, or in other cases they would run in late, miss their cues, overstate their time in the ring.  
There were all kinds of people in AEW, but there was one person in particular, one Orange Cassidy, he made her blood boil every week, he was constantly late and an overall pain in the ass.  
She was handed her scheduled and immediately saw his name on the list, she rolled her eyes, walking down towards the ramp as she exanimated who was ringside, she was scratching names off the list, just to know who was already there, after crossing off some people on the list she was thinking of going back but then a voice called her name.  
“Teacher is going through the list, I'm here”  
Orange was standing behind her and propped his hand up in a mocking manner, he was grinning from ear to ear looking at her for a few seconds expecting reaction, she rolled her eyes evading to see him, he noticed but he kept walking feeling accomplished, he liked mocking her any time he saw her, it was only the start of the day so she knew there was more to come.   
“I wish you would show up before your airtime!”  
She raised her voice angrily yelling at Orange as he went to the ring alongside Chuck and Trent, they all laughed, she was frustrated, her job was already demanding and he made it even worst, she wanted to ask Tony for a raise just for handling Orange Cassidy, she was still mad when a sweet voice approached her.  
“Don't let Cassidy get to you”  
Turning around she faced Kris Statlander, in human form, they usually hung out together before the show, she was probably the only real friend she had in AEW.  
“I know, it’s just… I don't know, where were you?”  
She said, trying to change subject and Kris knew it.  
“I just got here”  
Kris said and she listed her off, still reeling from her conversation with Cassidy, she looked at him from a far, he was talking with Chuck in the ring as Trent was rolling around, then it was Orange’s turn, she was always in trance whenever he was in the ring, no doubt he was talented.   
“You know, he can be punctual, but I think he is just messing with you”  
Kris said.  
“What? Why would he do that? I don’t get it”  
She was confused, she turned to see her, Kris didn't want to look at her or even say it, in the end she did.   
“I think he likes you”  
She was more than surprised, she looked at Kris like she was crazy.  
“Me?! Oh no, I don't think so, he could have any of the women who work here, why would he want me?”  
She wasn’t even looking at Kris anymore, her eyes wondered back to Orange, he went for a dive from the top rope onto a practice mattress, he got up and looked up the ramp, for a seconds it seemed like he was looking at her, she froze for a second, was he really into her?   
“Ask him, I’m just saying what I think”  
Kris said before walking away, leaving her alone to wonder, she took her board and went to the back.

She was trying her best to keep calmed down, Cody was on her ear, telling her to get Cassidy at curtain position, he was not in the locker room, but he wasn’t answering his phone, she asked Trent where he was, but as always, nothing came out of it.  
“Get Cassidy”  
His voice almost getting desperate, she ran through the hallways, panicking, she exhausted her resources, coming back defeated, she was ready to talk to Cody, her head running low.  
“Cody, I couldn't find…”  
“I’m here”  
She was cut off by Orange appearing out of nowhere, she huffed under her breath, after everything she went through he acted like nothing happened, she turned around and faked a smile, she put a hand behind his covered shoulder, he had his classic jean jacket, she covered the microphone that connected her to Cody before talking.  
“Where the hell were you?!”  
Her voice a very loud and frustrated whisper, he turned around to see her, smile plastered on his face, even with his sunglasses on she could see his eyes smiling, she wanted to punch him on his perfect teeth.   
“I was going around”  
He said shrugging his shoulders, she ran a hand through her face.  
“Stop getting on my nerves every week, are you always this late to everything?”  
She asked.  
“Well… never on a date”  
He said, he flicked his tongue, damped his lower lip, for a split second her eyes were on his mouth but went back to his eyes, if he wanted to toy with her, it was working perfectly.   
“You'd love to see me on a date”  
Cassidy said confidently, he took a step closer, the hands on his pockets and he raised an eyebrow, she was speechless.  
His music was already playing and producers were urging him to get out.  
“What are you talking about? Get out! It’s your cue!”  
She started to push him out, he walked reluctantly, looking back at her for a few seconds.  
“At least you'll think about it?”  
“Sure”  
She said just to get him out there, then she realized what he asked.

All backstage area was really quiet as she walked back, there where looks on everyone’s faces, they all heard, she was a professional, never spoke about her personal life at work, flirting with a wrestler in a public space was a new level, Kenny signaled everyone to keep working.  
But the Cody called her by name on her earpeace even if they were face to face.  
“If you've finished flirting with Mr. Cassidy would you mind getting Scorpio Sky, please?”  
She shot him a glare, he smiled and kept talking to other staff members, she went to call Scorpio, she heard talk in her ear but she wasn’t processing that, her mind was too occupied freaking over Orange Cassidy, she had thought of him, he was incredibly attractive and he had a certain charm, she knew the character on TV was much different than the guy she saw every week.  
This guy was very much the life of the party, every Wednesday after the tapings he would go out for drinks with most of the guys, a good part of the staff would go with them but she wasn’t comfortable in that atmosphere.  
But he was so infamous, his legendary status would go around backstage, a great drinker and a ladies man, as she expected from such a guy, he could so much as snap his fingers and he would get a hot girl to spend the night, that was why she had trouble believing what Kris said earlier and was even more surprised hearing him talk about a date.  
Was he messing with her?  
He was known for his comedic timing and that scared her.  
She was going back with Scorpio when Cassidy came back, he was sweaty after the match he had, she tried to look busy while he went to his locker room, but he had other plans, asking Cody for permission, he took her wrist and walked to an empty room, he locked the door behind them, her hands sweating, she started panicking.  
Orange tried to explain as she paced around the room, she didn’t want to look at him, she would probably melt at the sight, him shirtless, his chest red and a sweaty mess, Cassidy was still catching his breath.  
“I'm sorry it came out like that, but I do mean it”  
He said as he moved his damp hair backwards, she was still going on a loop around the room, playing with the headset absently, it looked as if she didn’t heard him, until he sat at the border of the table in the middle of the room, she gained the courage to look at him, she crossed her arms on her chest.  
“What do you want? I really don't get it, you make my job a living hell and now you want a date?”  
Her tone of voice was harsh, Orange was a little confused by that, women would always say yes to him, but he knew since the beginning she was more challenge than any woman he met before, in his eyes her resistance made her even more attractive, he liked a woman who knew her value.   
“I am sorry, and I would like to go on a date with you”  
He said.  
Her racing thoughts troubled her, but she never exteriorized them, keeping the cold façade, she was nervous, she felt there was more to what he was saying, never before had he expressed any interest, Cassidy tilted his head watching her answer.  
“Look, Orange I don’t…”  
He interrupted her.  
“Jim”  
He corrected, her eyebrows raised, she didn't really like the nickname.  
“James”  
She said and he nodded a little defeated in the end.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea”  
She said worryingly, there was a part of her brain reprimanding her for not saying yes, she wanted to say yes.  
His hands griping the edge of the table to show a little more his toned physique, he looked at her with his eyelids semi closed, his blond eyelashes getting in the way of his eyesight, another tactic to make her fall for him.  
“Just one date, I promise I'll leave you alone if you have a bad time”  
He said looking at her in the eyes, his light blue eyes made her even more nervous.  
“Fine”  
He smiled at her, she couldn't believe herself, a simple word that just slipped past her lips.   
“Is tomorrow ok?”  
He asked, she nodded.  
“I’ll text you the info then”  
He said exiting the room.  
She let out a sigh, she didn't know how or why she had a date with Orange Cassidy, but she was more nervous now, she closed the door behind her and went back to her job.

When the show was over, she searched for Kris, when she found her, Kris had a knowing look, out of the wrestlers, she was the closest to her, she appreciated her opinion and the bombshell she dropped earlier turned out to be truth.  
“Cassidy”  
She said and Kris nodded.  
“Yeah, everybody knows, you my friend are the talk among everyone”  
Kris said as she put an arm around her shoulders and started walking.  
“What?”  
She said surprised, she never wanted attention, she liked being a background player.  
“Yes, he asked you out in front of the producers, what did you expect? Well, you need to get accustomed, you are the new power couple on the rise”  
Kris saw how confused she was.  
“It’s just a date”  
She said staring blankly ahead.   
“Sure”  
Kris said nudging her arm before going her own way

By the next day he had texted her the info, she was more nervous, in the back of her mind she still thought it might be a ruse, but she dressed up, using makeup, a dress and heels, she looked much different than her regular self, she had dressed according to the place they were going, semi-formal, she wondered how he would dress, she had seen him only in jeans and shirts or shirtless, well if showed up without a shirt it wouldn't be the worst date.  
She asked the staff and they escorted her to the table, to her surprise, he was already there, she even checked her phone to see if she was right.  
8p.m. just as he said.  
He was wearing dress shoes and black jeans, and a black button up shirt, he smiled when she checked the time, she walked slowly towards him, trying not to fall, she didn’t like heels and he made her nervous, it was the worst combination.  
Dinner was going well, more than she ever expected, they talked wrestling, life and everything in between.  
Talk backstage did say he was very talkable, but this was step farther, he even gave her life advice, here she was listening him talk, it helped that she liked him physically but his voice, a little raspy from the years in the ring, she found it very soothing, the way his hands moved while he explained an idea, he would lick his lips ever so often, his lips where thick and pale pink, she hadn’t realize it before, it wasn’t like she could stare at them at work.  
Maybe it was a mistake but she was falling for him, really hard, the way he looked at her, his blue eyes were her favorite thing about him, it was a different experience talking to him and looking him in the eyes, normally he would have his sunglasses but not here.  
At some point she was so lost, her face was on her hands while just staring at him, her train of thought lost in his eyes, he started noticing but he didn’t mind, he just waved at her and she blushed, she took a sip of wine and let out a sigh, she felt brave and decided to cut the chase.   
“Why did you ask me out?”  
He was taken aback, clearly not prepared to answer he took a minute to do so.   
“Why wouldn't I? What do you mean?”  
She didn't look back, she smiled sadly looking at the table cloth.   
“You could have anyone, literally, women with perfect bodies, why me? I don’t get it, you’re always making me mad at work, is this a game?”  
He sighed, moving forward on his seat, his hands searching her left hand, he squished them between both his palms, he looked her in the eyes until she was looking back at him.   
“I didn’t know how to get your attention, you don’t go to work parties, you don’t let out much about your life, so I had to make it with the little time we saw each other, maybe it's not the brightest idea but you know…”  
He stopped mid-sentence preparing for what was next, there was no going back.  
“I asked you out because I like you, I think you are beautiful and funny, you are great at your work, very professional, I love the way you smile, I think it lights up your face, I don’t care about anyone else, talking with you here tonight has been great, I just… I think you are perfect”  
She was speechless, her throat suddenly dry, her forehead frowned, she was overwhelmed, her thoughts swirling around her head, she wasn’t sure she heard right, she could be in some kind of dream, she closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, he was looking at her but now worry laid on his face.   
“James…”  
She cleared her throat.  
“Just tell me something so I don't feel like a loser”  
He said panicking, maybe it was a mistake after all, she was a strong woman, maybe she didn't want a relationship, maybe…   
“I like you”  
She said.  
He let out a breath, relaxing more as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, she smiled at him and he imitated her.

They kept talking but the night was almost over, it was almost twelve when they started leaving, he kept a hand on her back as they walked outside, her heart was bumping hard against her chest, she was too reactive to his hand, she was overthinking what their goodbye would be, she kind of just wanted to run home without saying anything.  
She said as they stood outside the restaurant face to face, there was some distance between them, she looked at her phone, checking if her driver was on his way, he took her other hand on his, taking her attention, they smiled.  
“Thank you for today, I had a really good time talking to you, and I’d love to go out with you again, only if you want of course”  
“I'd love to”  
He nodded watching her smile, his eyes scanning down her face, he licked his lips, one of his hands going on her cheek, his thumb caressing her face with tenderness, he took a step forward, he released her hand to take her waist, she could see the moonlight on his eyes as he started leaning down.  
Her phone buzzed.  
They separated abruptly as if they were teenagers sneaking around to kiss during recess, but they were two fully grown adults, the buzzing meant her driver arrived.   
“I have to go”  
She said shakenly.  
“Good night”  
He said, as she hurried to get in the car, they waved away, she cursed the driver for taking away the moment.

It had been a few days but she didn’t hear from him, she was worried he might have said everything just to make her feel better, she talked with Kris but she told her to call him instead, so she didn’t, she waited until the AEW tapings, she was let down when he didn’t show up during the day, he wasn’t there, she was angry, disappointed.  
She hoped she could see him, but nothing, she should have known better.  
“Cassidy is going to come later, his flight was delayed”  
Cody told her, she nodded, still disappointed, but she had a job to do, they were going live and she was getting more nervous as they got closer to Orange’s match, she wasn’t sure she was nervous because she feared he wouldn’t arrive, seeing him was more the problem.   
“He is here”  
Cody said in a singing tone, she rolled her eyes, and she heard a few people making ‘woos’, she was red even before she saw him, he was already wet for his match, walking down backstage, it was a good four minutes before they were back on air, she tried not to look at him but failed miserably.  
He was walking slowly on purpose and she noticed it, like he was playing his character before going out, she crossed her arms as he approached her, she was just in front of the monitors.  
“Well, it looks like you can be punctual after all”  
She said in a sarcastic voice.  
“Yes, it seems that way”  
He said nodding, he wanted to look serious but ended up smiling.  
“Or maybe I just wanted to see you”  
He didn’t have his glasses on yet, she could see his expression, Cassidy was looking at her face, an elated expression on his face, showing her his bright teeth, there were wrinkles around his eyes and around his mouth.   
“You didn't call”  
She said still a little angry.  
“I don’t like messages and what and I wanted to do can’t really be done through a phone”  
His hands went to their position from nights ago, one hand on the side of her waist, using the back of his right hand to touch her cheek, she was entranced in looking at his eyes, his lips, she had dreamed of this moment, but she looked around, getting distracted because of the crowd backstage.  
“Look at me”  
He said as he took the back of her neck making her look him directly in his eyes, he saw the nervousness, the doubt, everything and he wanted to make it right, to clear the air, truth is, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, he wanted to see her face to face again, not a fleeting call or message, it wasn’t the same, he wanted real, he wanted to make her realize she had more worth than any other girl.  
“Forget the world, I want you”  
He closed the distance, pushing their lips together, her hand going to the back of his neck, hugging him down, he nibbled her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and let him in, he moved his tongue with expertise against her own, she soon felt her legs giving in, she was breathless in a matter of seconds, she moved a hand to his chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart, matching hers, she knew then, he meant everything, it was real.  
His music had started playing and nobody around wanted to say anything but Orange did separate not before giving her another peck on the lips as a good luck kiss, he ran through the curtain.  
“James, the lipstick!”  
She shouted at him, he stopped his tracks, laughing as he cleaned it with the back of his hand, he looked at her and touched his bottom lip with his thumb, letting her know they were due another one of those.  
“You let Cassidy go out with lipstick on his face and hands, not really professional”  
Cody said, but he wasn't being serious, she laughed but her face was as red as Orange's in the middle of a match.  
She took a minute to clear her thoughts while the match happened, it was the best kiss she ever had, just thinking about it gave her goosebumps, if the week before they were the talk backstage she didn't know what was next, but she didn’t mind, as long as she had him by her side, he kissed her in front of their bosses, she took it a sign that he was serious enough to compromise in public, she wasn’t worrying anymore, she just wanted him to get back from his match and finally talk and maybe kiss him again.  
She was definitely going to kiss him again, and it was her new favorite thing.


End file.
